Deity of the Stars
Some say we can go furtherer, even at our best. But at all costs, this is the one true deity, and who am I to think we would go furtherer -Full Upgrade Description The Deity of the Stars is a Super Monkey upgrade found in Bloons TD Reincarnated, it costs $4.25M in easy, $5M in normal, $5.75M in hard and $6.5M in impoppable, it's arguably the strongest tower in the game. Stats The main sunbeam attack is no longer affected by the Sun Temple / TotMG's sacrifices or the True Sun God / TSG's sacrifies. Range: Unlimited Pierce: Unlimited Camo?: Yes The Deity can also pop any bloon regardless of what the bloon is immune to.. Damage: 250 Attack speed: 1/0.02s Glorification special: Buffs in range last twice as long! Light armory special: Immune to stun or being killed. Obstacle Oblideration special: Not only does the Deity's Sunbeam pass through obstacles, it removes them! Sacrifices The Deity also requires sacrifices, enabiling its second attack. The golden darts Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Dart Monkey to the Deity. Special: Consistently uses the Tactical dart ability from the dart monkey, landing it on the bloon it targets, the dart has the same stats as the tactical dart, except it explodes in 1 second, the DotS uses this dart every 3 seconds. Divine Maelstrom Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Tack Shooter to the Deity. Special: Fires an endless Super Maelstrom, except the blades are replaced with 6R/0/0 tack shooter's divine blades. MOAB cleanser Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Bomb Shooter to the Deity. Special: Triggers the MOAB eridicator ability every second, plus every time it does so, it fires a MOAB assassin at every MOAB class bloon onscreen, dealing the same damage an MOAB assasin would do. Light Impale Golden Sweeper Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifce every T5 Boomerang Monkey to the Deity. Special: Throws Bloonsweeper rangs every second, they deal 5,000 damage and OHKO bloons with an RBE less than 17,500 Ultimate Juggernaut Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Spike-O-Pult to the Deity. Special: Fires a Golden Spike-O-Pult every 3 seconds, it has the following stats: Size (Per Juggernaut): 3.75 Speed: 25 BPS Pierce: 20,000 Damage (Normal bloons): 1,000 Damage (MOAB-class): 2,000 Damage (Shelled bloons): 3,000 Damage (Shielded bloons): 4,000 Lifespan: 5 seconds Every 1,000 pierce / 1 second, it bursts an explosion and sends in 8 Ultra-Juggernauts, this goes on until it expires, where it sends in 16 Hyper-Juggernauts, the explosion stats for the Ultimate Juggernaut are as so: Damage: 10,000 Pierce: Unlimited Blast size PBE (Per 0/0/0 Bomb explosion): 5 Solvent for the Centry Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifces for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Glue Gunner to the Deity Special: An endless glue storm occurs at the power of Antirubber substance (0/0/6L) glue. Star Impulsion Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Laser Blaster to the Deity Special: Stores up to 100 Bloon Execution lasers! Laser storage pace: 1/0.2s Laser attack speed: 1/0.05s (Uses up 1 laser storage) Sea Suspension Requirement: Invest $400k on primary sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Raft Monkey to the Deity Special: Triggers the Hurricane storm ability from nightmare shower once every 20 seconds! Elite Deity Requirement: Invest $400k on military sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Sniper Monkey to the Deity Special: Every 4 seconds a target icon is seen on a bloon, after 1 second it deals 2,000 damage to it (And triple the damage to its first two layers), if it's a MOAB-class bloon (Up to a PAIN), it stops it for 3 seconds and within those 3 seconds it takes triple the damage! The target icons attack pattern is in the style of elite targeting Operation: Spetre Swarm Requirement: Invest $400k on military sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Monkey Ace to the Deity Special: 2 Dart flooders (0/6R/0 Ace) and 1 Aircraft of the Abyess (0/6L/0 Ace) orbits the Deity 100ly-long Hook Emperor of the Heli Angry Sub Deity Requirement: Invest $400k on military sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Monkey Sub to the Deity Special: MOAB-class that appears takes 5,000 damage (Equivalent of the First strike ability's impact damage) The yet Biggestest One Requirement: Invest $400k on military sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Mortar Monkey to the Deity Special: Casts Fission Cannon explosions with a target priority identical to the Deity (As in, following prioritsed bloons) every 2 seconds, they have double pierce and the blast size of the Biggest One Hyper Unloader Godly Riot Archangel Requirement: Invest $400k on magic sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Wizard Monkey to the Deity. Special: Gains the abilities of the Wizard Lord + A bonus 6R/6R/6R Angel of light, the Angel of light has the following stats: 75 range Fires a golden orb every second Breathes out a golden flame every 0.05 seconds And it casts a golden shimmer every 5 seconds Orb pierce: 4,000 Flame pierce: 1,000 Shimmer pierce: Unlimited Orb damage: 2,000 Flame damage: 200 Shimmer damage: 3,500 Orb special: Deals an extra 20 damage for each 25 HP the bloon / MOAB-class struck had, can deal up to 2,000 extra damage. Flame special: Ignites bloons struck by it permanently, dealing 100 damage every 0.01 seconds. Shimmer special: Removes every property off of any bloon (PAIN and weaker) and every immunity (Ex: Shimmered BADs can be stunned) Life Spirit Requirement: Invest $400k on magic sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Druid to the Deity. Special: Summons Megachain bolts every 3 seconds, shoots bolts +1% faster every 100,000 RBE the Deity pops. (Caps at +1,000% faster) Photonic Acid Requirement: Invest $400k on magic sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Alchemist to the Deity. Special: Throws large Acidic potions that has a splash size ten times larger than the 0/0/0 Bomb shooter's blast size, it can hit up to 3,000 bloons at once! The acid is identical to the 0/0/6L Alchemist's acid, except it's permanent and deals 1,000 damage per second! Ninja Star Requirement: Invest $400k on magic sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Ninja Monkey to the Deity. Special: Throws 1000 shurikens every second at the power of a 0/6L/0 ninja. All is one Infinipops Requirement: Invest $400k on magic sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Beam Tower to the Deity Special: Uses the Ultimapops ability every 10 seconds! Monkey Planet Requirement: Invest $400k on support sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Monkey Village to the Deity Special: Permanently doubles income and attack speed, each tower in range also gains a special buff independent of its class. Primary - +3 Damage Military - +10 MOAB-class damage Magic - All projectiles are seeking projectiles with the same seeking range as the tower. Support - Double range Banana business Requirement: Invest $400k on support sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Banana Farm to the Deity Special: Provides the same buffs as the Banana Estate (0/0/6L), besides the Income, which is supplied Bank style. The Deity generates $500 each 10% progress made, plus 10% off the money stored so far. By the end of the round, the Deity gains 25% of its income + $5,000. The capacity is the same as the 6R/0/0 Millionare bank. Timeless Spikes Requirement: Invest $400k on support sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Spike Factory to the Deity Special: Produces Roadblock Barricades every 10 seconds off of its own set target priority (Similar to smart spikes), these Barricades are permanent until they tank 10,000 RBE + They can pop anything! Sentry Creator Requirement: Invest $400k on support sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Monkey Engineer to the Deity Special: Deploys Deconstruction / Demolition / Arctic / Overcharged / Armageddon Sentries every 3 seconds, they attack 4x faster! Gateway to 4 Heavens Gate Closer Requirement: Invest $400k on support sacrifices for the ToTMG and TSG + Sacrifice every T5 Bloontonium Reactor to the Deity Special: Bloons in range are slowed by 99% and then after 5 seconds, they stop. MOAB-class bloons (Up to the BAD) are slowed down by 90% (PAINs are slowed down by 50%), every 30 seconds, all bloons and MOAB-class (Up to the PAIN) are stuck in place for 20 seconds. The Vengeful Deity of the Stars Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Upgrades Category:Magic Towers